1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to headsets and, more particularly, to a wireless headset system, apparatus, and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication headsets are used in numerous applications and are particularly effective for telephone operators, radio operators, aircraft personnel, and for any user for whom it is desirable to have hands free operation of communication systems. Accordingly, a wide variety of conventional headsets are available with different shapes and designs, including over-the-head type headsets, over-the-ear type headsets, and in-the-ear type headsets. Furthermore, headsets may be adapted for use with a variety of devices, including corded and cordless telephones, soft phones, cellular phones, PDAs, and the like.
Wireless headsets and other portable communications devices are often battery powered such that a user can use the wireless headset or other such device without being directly connected to larger power sources such as an AC outlet or automobile battery. This allows wireless headset users flexibility and convenience to move about without being tied to a power cord. Wireless headset batteries are generally rechargeable so that the batteries can be recharged and need not be discarded after use.
In the prior art, devices employing rechargeable batteries typically have charging contacts so that charging current can be supplied to recharge the batteries without removing the batteries from the device. In one typical setup, the portable device is inserted into a base charger which has contacts that correspond to and couple with the contacts on the portable device. For example, such a setup is used with remote handset phones used in the home. The base charger is connected to a power source, and supplies charging current through the coupled contacts to recharge the batteries located within the device.
Wireless headsets may be also be charged using a docking station such as a desktop charger, or other combined storage and charging mechanism to facilitate the charging of the wireless headset. However, systems have not been previously available to flexibly charge a variety of headsets having different form factors using a single radio base. Furthermore, since the charging base and radio base for the headset have been inseparably integrated in prior systems, headset charging and storage have been further constrained and inflexible.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a wireless headset charging/storage system, apparatus, and method that is simple to use, cost-effective, and flexible.